Thy Chain of Fate Held Within my Grasp
by cronos2chaos
Summary: Failure usually means the end of something, badly. Yet sometimes it means the start of something, perhaps something great. In this case they are a set of Mystic Eyes and a Servant. A remake of Fangking2's Fate Stay Night Thy Chain Held in My Hand. Strong!Naruto, Naru!harem. Rating may increase latter on.


Author note:

greetings and welcome to my first fanfic. Deciding to celebrate the new years with a new story I hauled ass to get this one out. As it is my first fanfic please be gentle. now before you read I have several things to say.

First off this is a story that I had adopted from Fangking2 and revamped. The original story was Fate Stay Night Thy Chain Held in My Hand. read it. Initial credit goes to Fangking2.

second thing is the paring. it will be a harem, perhaps a mass harem. I appreciate the female body. if you don't like that don't read.

third concerns reviews. If you have constructive criticism or complements to give then by all means give them. If on the other hand have just crap to say like "you suck" then don't bother. If people do this and don't have the guts to show who they are then I will turn off the anonymous reviews. Should I start up a forum?

fourth is the plot. If you have read the original you will find that despite being similar, I intend to take this a bit differently.

lastly are the disclaimers, they will only be in the first chapter unless I need to update them.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any works of Nasuverse, if I did Shiro would have the harem he was suppose to have, Shiki would not be emoish, the heroines would have happy endings and Naruto would not be a meat head and have a harem.

* * *

lights, camera, ACTION!

* * *

Chapter 1: the summoning of chaos

I here by propose.

I thought back on my life... if you could call it that. Starvation, abuse, alienation, false love and hope. "Freak!" "Monster!" "Beast!" "Demon!" "Why?! Why did you live while others died?!" "This is for my loved ones!" "Why would any want to love you?"

My will shall create thine body.

Amongst all the hate and pain, I sought to be the best I could be. I wanted to be acknowledged. I wanted love. I wanted respect. I wanted admiration. I wanted money. I wanted property. I wanted wealth. I wanted women. I wanted glory, fame and infamy. I wanted the world and all it has to offer. To facilitate that I chose to become the Hokage, the strongest ninja of the strongest ninja village, Konoha, my home.

However that path was wrought with failure. "HAHAHAHA!" "Wow the dobe actually can use chakra." "What the hell is that? A prune?" "Failure." "Can't do anything right."

Although that may not have been my fault, sabotage seems highly likely in such a favoured environment. "Hehe." "Let's see the fox get through this." "Take that." "How do you like them apples."

Using the ninja's greatest weapon, deception, I created a false persona for the masses. "Hahahaha, can't catch me suckers!" "Right back at you!" "Jeez you all can't take a joke." "Come on it's just a harmless prank."

And thy blade shall forge my destiny.

However the final failure was the catalyst. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't pass you with such poor performance."

I was given a little hope. "Well, there is a make up test." Fool thought that I did not know of her hateful sneers.

Breaking into the Hokage tower was simple; at the time I had seriously considered that this was actually a make up test. Using kunai I scaled the outside of the tower then slipped in the window of the Hokage's office. The Forbidden Scroll wasn't even hidden. "too easy"

Was this truly a test? If this wasn't then the village was weak, horribly sickeningly so, do I really want to be part of this? "Naruto? What is this? Why do you have the Forbidden scroll?" one true transformation later the old man was down for the count, shame I still can't figure out how to produce clothing. Either this was a very elaborate test or I had vastly overestimated the village's capabilities. Never the less, time to go.

I arrive at the meeting place early, I decide to look in the scroll, the contence shook me. 'twitch'"Taju Kage Bunshin, Bunshin Daibakuha, Shuriken Kage Bunshin, what is with the fucking clones?!" the first few entries were all about clones, I had no talent in any form of illusion, I had to develop the henge into a physical transformation before I figured out how to cast a shoddy illusion on myself. The next entry was by far the most interesting. "To Naruto... what the hell?" this was what shook the world to me.

'Dear son,

it's me, your glorious father. I wrote this just before I went out to fight the Kyubi so I kinda need to make this quick. Your god parents have probably been spoiling you and the village worships the ground you walk on, so I had your heritage hidden, it was to keep you from becoming arrogant, or god forbid, conceited. I sure that as the Kyubi container you have been trained heavily so also contained in this are my prized techniques rasengan and Hiraishin, you should be ready to learn these since you were permitted to open this scroll. On that note, sensei had the crazy idea of tweaking the Hiraishin to banish the kyubi, to like hell, or sealing it in a scroll then destroying the seal, now that would be a waste when we can make it into a sword and shield for Konoha, it ain't getting out of that seal, the Shinigami makes sure of that.

Goodbye my son.

Love, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Kiroi Senkou.'

I could only stare and twitch. This was my father? This ignorant, over confident fool?!

My hand drifts to my clothed abdomen, I absentmindedly lift my shirt as I stare at the letter with a twitching eye. My eyes flicker downward to my unblemished stomach, as I draw on my chakra I see a seal form, it was elaborate. Then it felt like my brain exploded.

SealsSealsOfudaOfudaGlyphsHi eroglyphsSigelsSacrementsScr ipturesRunesRunesRunes... BloodUzumakiFragaVonEinzbern HomunculiFamiliar... GrailCoruptionAngraMainyuPow erPower... HatredDesireGreedPower... GloriousPower... PowerToReachCenter... CenterOfWorld... CenterOfEverything... CenterIsRoot... RootOfAkasha... OneIsAll... AllIsOne... EquivelentEchange... AlchemyFormulacraftMagecraft Magic... TrueMagicCreationKaleidoscop eHeaven'sFeelTruthBlue... ArchieveSourceryTraitFamilyC restRecordResearch... ElementsImaginaryNumbersCirc uitsPrana... OriginResistanceBreathing&WalkingPsychicMysticEyesPhan tasmalSpecies... MysticCodesConceptualWeapons NoblePhantasm... BoundedfieldsRealityMarbleMa rblePhantasm...

It was a download of a repository of mystical knowledge from a special genome that the Uzumaki clan heads tweaked to act as a Mystic Crest. From it I learned the origin of my family, a Fraga and a Von Einzbern homunculi enlopped with the help of a war god and came to a remote island near a nation called Japan. Over the years, from before the time of the Rokudo no Sennin, they had served the war god. After a particularly pleasing offering they were bestowed a Mystic Eyes, the Mystic Eyes of Rune Soul. With that the Uzumaki truly prospered, their Mystic codes were now far greater, more powerful, more elaborate, more efficient, more variety. The passive effects of the eyes gave the renowned skills with runes and the like. But the true power of the Azure Eyes where that they could dissect all forms of incantation, no matter the method of incantation; arias, runes or body movements it was all the same before the Azure Eyes,handy when needing to pick apart a complex array. That was not all, the eyes would also record what they had deciphered in miniscule runes in the eyes, perhaps the Sharingan was a bastardized version of these? I made a note to investigate further. Regardless the Uzumaki became Ambitious, they were planing something against the gods before their Azure Eyes were sealed away. Only a seal from that age after being graced by a god could return the eyes, I get how the Azure Eyes were unlocked, the Shinigami sealed the Kyubi into a seal that was from that age.

Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail

However this is irrelevant. My eyes go back to the Forbidden Scroll. When I had been thrashing around because of the download I had kicked it, unrolling the scroll further. The second my eyes land on the sealing array information was brought to the forefront of my mind, a fun fact that I learned then is that the Azure eyes can also view the 'memories' of a seal. What was in front of me was a summoning array, to bring forth a creature to serve as steed, spy, guardian or adviser. However the knowledge from my archive tells me more. Unlike the summonings now a days it was, and perhaps still is, possible to summon a near divine spirit, a servant. A monkey with the proper seals could summon an animal like the shinobi do now a days, out of luck or skill. I resolved myself to attempt what would be called impossible, I would summon a Servant, a portion of a Heroic or Epic Spirit.

If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me!

That resolve brought forth additional information on servants.

Assassin: the silent one who strikes as a shadow. Good for espionage, as well as both covert and black ops, but not what I need.

Caster: the archaic magi who is a master of either rare or forgotten magic, perhaps both but powerful none the less. They also have a penchant to be treacherous. I could expand on what I know in this Thaumaturge hostile world, Maybe.

Lancer: the swift spear's man with the longest ranged melee weapon. The most agile of Servants but not what I'm looking for.

Archer: the all-seeing bowman who have the tendency to have very interesting Noble Phantasms. However the skill Independent Action makes it just as possible as a Caster to betray their masters, so no.

Rider: the Cavalryman who sweeps the battlefield. With speeds seconded to only Lancer and perhaps Assassin, combined with the most devastating Noble Phantasms, make this class very appealing. Tempting but I want to finish the list before I make my decision

Beserker: the mad-monster, who offered their sanity for power. Said to be the most powerful of servants, they also are the most power consuming servants, so under a hand that can control them creates an unstoppable dreadnaught. My own reserves could handle it, so maybe.

And finally Saber. The most desired sword wielder, with their famed magic resistance, their riding skill, versitile Noble Phantasms, and the most balanced stats. With their partiality towards honour they make the best choice.

I hereby swear.

I went to work quickly, who knows what may stumble onto this. I carve the summoning circle into the ground with a bloody kunai, my own blood. Since I didn't have a reagent I had to go with the one that was the most suited for me, the archieve providing me a chant for the summoning.

I will be all that is good in the eternal world.

My eyes go over the summoning circle one last time before I start. It was crude, wasteful even. But it was the best I could produce in current circumstances, and I was reasonably sure it would work. With a drop of blood, I start chanting, funneling as much of my power, both my old chakra and my newly discovered prana.

I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.

Within me I felt something stir, I then knew that I was on the right track.

**But let chaos cloud thyn eyes.**

{within the deepest corner of Naruto's mind}

"**What's this... where have I felt this presence before?"** with that the great beast known as the Kyubi extended his senses and limited influence to decern where he currently was and what was going on.** "Ah I see... your spawn has gone through so much, and is so jaded. Kushina, I can tell he will stir things up, make them interesting. Yet he will fail in this, if only he had more power or a more efficient summoning. Even still my own presence will prevent the most suitable servant for him to reach him right now. Hmmmm... might as well help him out, I have a reputation to up hold and all that, wouldn't do to have him as a laughably useless weakling. So much like him, such weakness covering his potential, and dabbling in things that you have no true idea of what your handling."**

**Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness,**

Kyubi extended his chakra from Naruto, using the summoning to mask his chakra, seeking anything that could be used as a reagent. And he hit jackpot, a fragment of tainted metal. **"Ah what is this! Mmmm... quite the tragedy; guilt and betrayal, lust and dabatury, the shame mixed with the hatred and rage... and best of all it can summon a monster amongst monsters, the greatest Beserker, second to perhaps only one."**

**And I, who doth hold thy chains.**

His chakra, no longer spread thin in search, draws the tainted fragment to the summoning circle slowly. Fortunately there was a malevolent presence that drew near, it would buy the time for the fragment to make it to the summoning circle. **"Muahahahahaha..."** Kyubi laughed maniacally, his eyes twinkled malevolently, **"don't die too quickly, I want to enjoy the show. Keep him tame or your dog's meat, have fun, because I sure will. Buahahahahaha."** the grin matched his leer, it was not gentle nor particularly helpful.

Thou clad in the great trinity, come forth from the circles of constraint.

{back outside of Naruto}

As I finish my introspection of my life and recent events, I approach the end of my chant. Before I could get the last line out someone entered the clearing. "Naruto what the hell are you thinking, stealing the Forbidden Scroll!? Come on we're going to see the Hokage... now" that voice is Iruka-sensei, by the way he trailed off it looks like my summoning circle has him by surprise.

One look behind me conforms that assumption, he was gaping at the complex array at my feet, not even noticing the scroll he mentioned earlier lying just a foot away. "Evening Iruka-sensei." simple, neutral, I betray nothing as I turn away, returning my focus to charging the array crafted with my blood.

He must have snapped himself out of shock as I hear his cloth rustling, and the shifting of the dirt. "Naruto what are you doing?" he asked, baffled no doubt, perhapse at the most complex array he has ever seen, or maybe because of my current attitude "Never mind that, your coming with me to the Hokage to explain why you stole the Forbidden Scroll, do you realize just how much trouble you are in?"

"I'm currently in the middle of a summoning ritual, so please do not disturb me." I ask casually, like I was talking about the weather... eeerrrrr... like a normal person would talk about the weather, my old persona was neither calm, quiet, or concerned with some things, weather included. "As for why I stole the scroll... well Mizune thinks that I trust her unconditionally, so she had me steal the scroll as some form of a made up make up test. Regardless, I found out some truly informative things, had a revelation, and am now using a summoning that has probably not seen the light of day since the time of the Rokudo no Sennin. As for how much trouble, well not as much trouble the village would be in had I been working for an enemy village. Had I been, we would have been out a Hokage, missing all of our valuable information and who knows what other tragedy. Now hush, I am just about done, so give me a second."

The flippant response causes him to recoil if the radical shift of the dirt is any indicator. However before either of us could continue our conversation, I felt a spike of malicious intent, and heard a whipping of air. As I calmly sidestep, a spinning blade flies past me, a fuma shuriken to be precise, if I had not moved it would have taken off my head. A good target. No one could always defend the back of the neck at all times, factor in that it is a major blind spot and you have a big target. However if you know a blow is coming to a certain place then it is a trivial matter to evade the strike, I have had lots of practise.

I turn to the area the fuma shuriken was thrown from. There standing in the trees was mizune, and she wasn't in her normal attire; she had a different grey combat vest, black shinobi pants with more pockets then I knew what to do with, her short grey hair was held back by a bandana that was not a Hitai-ate, a forehead protector that doubles as Identification for ninja, she was also armed to the teeth, the pockets obviously packed full of weapons, she had multiple weapon pouches attached to her body and she had another fuma shuriken strapped to her back. "I missed," she tisked, before shouting "Naruto give me the scroll! Iruka's trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll."

my response surprised them, "Yeaahhhh... your going to have to try harder then that to trick me," I dead panned. "I knew that you were going to trick me into stealing the scroll by the phoney make up exam... but I decided to go along with it to see what I could get out of it."

She sneered at me then says, "then would you like to know why the village hates you?" with a seductive edge to boot, shame that her expression is of nothing but ill intent. Totally takes away from her appeal.

My eyes narrow dangerously. "Why," I demand, deciding to play along, might find out more than I had from the letter.

"Mizune! Don't say it! It's forbidden, treason in fact!" Iruka screams as he lunges for his former assistant, but is blindsided by a Bunshin, a solid one. After a midair struggle they land in a heap, damaging Iruka's leg.

Curious. Truly curious. "Why am I hated, with this irrational, overwhelming spite? I have been hated for as long as I can remember; what, as an infant, could I have done to incur such wrath." I ask again, "Or perhapse it was something that relates to me that everyone hates." Iruka flinches in the clones submission hold, while Mizune smirks victoriously as she jumps down to the ground. I had hit the nail on the head, most likely the Kyubi.

"17 years ago, a law was passed." she began slowly, over top of Iruka's pleas to stop. "On the day you were born... on the day the kyubi attacked... that law forbaded the revealing of a secret that was public knowledge before it was turned into S-class classified information."

"get to the point" I said blankly.

"very well. You see the Kyubi is a Biju, not an actual demon, meaning that we can't kill it, disperse it yes, but not kill. Ninja have been able to harness their power by sealing them."

"So what your saying is..."

"Yes," she crooned, "the Kyubi was sealed in an infant, said infant is you, you are the kyubi, everyone who is old enough to remember the attack knows it. Now do me one last favor... DIE!" she lobbed her other fuma shuriken.

As I doge and land in a roll by the scroll Iruka yells "RUN!" my body reacts "GET THE SCROLL OUT OF HERE!" I scoop up the scroll the rush into the tree line.

"'sigh' Your a pain in the ass Iruka, now I have to hunt the brat down now." annoyance heavily lacing her voice. Unknown to them I had circled around to the other side of the clearing, standing behind the massive tree that Mizune stood on earlier. "But before that I am going to make sure that you don't intervene any more."

"Why Mizune, why are you betraying the Village." Iruka choked out from his now chock hold.

"Why? For power of course. Orochimaru-sama will reward me generously for the scroll and it's secrets. And if I get caught by the Village, I'll be a hero for ridding them of the Kyubi-brat, either way I win." she sneered down at him. "On the matter of why's, why are you protecting him. You have nothing to gain, you hate the kyubi, and he even admitted to being like me, stealing the scroll for power. So why defend him."

"You are right I have nothing to gain, and I hate the Kyubi. Stealing the scroll does sound like something it would do to return to power-" his growing rant was cut off by the sound of a branch snapping.

Knowing that I had unintentionally revealed my presence I stepped back into the clearing.

"Naruto... I..." Iruka began, some what in shock before he was once again cut off.

"shut up" cold, clear, simple. My response shut both of the two ninja before me up. While I could not see what I looked like, if my face betrayed even a fraction of the fury within me, then I would be a sight to be hold.

Mizune's confidence returned to her, "so are you giving up." her leer and seductive tone no longer affecting me.

Wordlessly I return my focus to the summoning array, it now had an eerie feel to it, perhaps the interruption had corrupted the ritual. None the less I had devoted too much time and resources to stray from the course, who knows what would happen if I stopped now, and I may not get another opportunity. I raise my left hand, palm facing the array, I finish the chant. Words that will forever change things. "Guardian of the heavenly scales!"

The array flares, a wind picks up, taking loose dirt and leaves, the vortex reaching towards the sky. A shard of metal rises from the circle, my eyes narrow, that had not been there earlier. My eyes widen at a double revelation, the source of the eerie feeling was this tainted scrap of metal, and it has become the focus of the ritual, it was a reagent. Who knows what would come out of it now.

{in the valley of the end with a certain Uchiha}

"What is this feeling?" the Uchiha asked himself uncertainly as he felt a chill go up his spine. "No matter nothing will stop me." then he swirled out of existence. While he thought this might bite him in the ass, he knew things will get far more interesting.

{in Ame with the hierarchy of the Akatsuki}

A shell of a man shuddered violently, he broke out into a cold sweat as he gasped for breath. He turned his life support system to the east and used his Godly Mystic Eyes to perceive what it was that caused this feeling.

"Nagato what is it" a stunning woman asked in a panic over one of her oldest friends worsening condition.

"This power... it feels like nothing I have experienced before... so dark... so terrible... what could have possibly caused this," he pondered aloud. "Investigate" he ordered the seemingly empty room.

A Venus Flytrap rose from the wall before opening revealing a mop of green hair _"Under_**stood"** the plant responded in a dual tone before resubmerging into the wall, off to investigate this strange, yet with an undercurrent of familiarity, power.

{in an underground base with a certain treacherous snake}

Orochimaru Scowled as he felt an unknown coming from the direction of Konoha. Anyone with the ability to use Chakra would be able to feel it. "I need to have a chat with my spies." he finally decided as he went over the results of his most recent attempt at Immortality, cloning.

{on an interesting mountain with a battle hardened veteran meeting his family}

"Queer." he muttered, vowing to send someone to investigate... when his family lets him get away for more then five minuets.

{on the border of three nations}

"What the hell is that?" after a second of pondering, "Maybe it can help me get my nation back from those- damn another border patrol!" with that the individual returned to evading the potential enemies.

{in Iwa with the Tsuchikage}

"Why do I get the feeling that making an enemy of Konoha will turn out terribaly?" he shook his head before returning to the ever growing pile of paper work, the bane of everyone that is important.

{on a battle field in Mizu no Kuni}

the battle stopped, everyone wondering what had happened but the thoughts of only four truely mattered.

'Will this turn the tide?'

'Why do I get the horrible feeling that I am going to be smack dab in the middle of that.' cue whimpering

'This has to be some kid messing around with something he shouldn't have'

'Could this free me from my cage? From this nightmare?'

{in Suna under the shadow of a building in an ally}

"Mother" a figure panted as it curled up into a ball behind a garbage can, "What... what is this feeling?" the figure gasped as it curled into a tighter ball.

"What could be causing the Jinchuriki such agony," the watcher of the figure asked to no one.

{in a castle on a frozen wasteland with a tyrant and his loyal ninja}

"This chilling feeling," the dictator muttered before ordering, "tighten security and increase border patrols"

{on a great beast during a retreat from shinobi life}

"What is this feeling, and why does it make me tingle?"

{in an amazonian village}

The entire populace knew that their way of life will change, but for better... or for worse.

{in the land of demons with a certain priestess}

"Arg!" she recoiled from her vision, instead of a clear image of the future there was now a jumble of information, all if and or buts, nothing concrete.

{in the village holding a fallen star}

"This is a bad omen, no doubt about it" their leader mused, "lock down the meteorite, nothing gets close to it"

{near a village of massive trees and waterfalls}

"This power is unsettling, I hope it does not come this way." the protector prayed.

{in transit to an archipelago}

"This is..."

"None of our business."

"Hai."

{in a Village not properly named}

"Scary... defiantly not going looking for that" said the most powerful sensor.

{in an Island lab}

"What is it?" an experiment asked in shock and fear.

"Not sure," the head of security responded with uncertainty and no small amounts of nervousness. "You don't need to think about it at all."

{in an undisclosed medical facility}

"What... what... the... hell?" one rasped through the air mask.

"It feels more malicious then my insanity" the roommate answered with a chill going through them both.

Five entered through the room.

"Time for your check ups." the one in doctor's clothing stated from behind a medical chart.

"Get better soon team leader," one of the other four stated, "it's a pain in the ass being in command"

{on a field somewhere}

"This feeling." the smaller one whimpered as it used it's mutated Mystic eyes to look at the aura that was projected from the distant summoning.

{in a safe house that's not very far away from the previous location}

"Wow now that feels like some serious Art," the blond bomber stated with no small amounts of appreciation for the light show.

"Ah shut up, you made me loose count," the greedy zombie, "gotta wonder though, how much do you think what's causing this is worth"

"What ever it is, it's disrupting my prayers to Jashin-sama!" the insane cultist fumed, "It's ass is grass when I find it."

"Hehe, what do you think Itachi." the current card shark asked his partner.

"Hmn." the stoic one kept looking off into the distance towards home.

The only one that was not contributing to the conversation was the pupeteer who has found it's new targets. 'Hmm... the small one won't make a good puppet... well I could use an assistant until the body grows up a bit more.'

{on the cauldera of a dormant volcano with a certain Chimera setting up a ritual}

"Hoo that could defiantly be a contribution to my perfection!"

{in a cloudy valley with two sibling wrestlers}

"Hey bro," the rapper called "Think this will be too much of a challenge?"

"I don't know, Bi." the Raikage responded, "I just don't know."

{in a temple near a capital}

One of less liked disciple falls to their knees gripping their chest as it felt their heart will burst out of their chest. With a whimper it becomes too much and the disciple's eyes roll back in their head and collapses in a dead faint.

{in a sanctuary near a destroyed bridge}

"Sempai," the younger one screamed in alarm.

Instantly the older one was at their side. "Yes this is alarming, but as Jinchuriki we must be ready to confront this threat"

{in search for a special tracking bug}

"Aneki what is it?" the two younger brothers wimper as they clutch each other in terror.

{in, under and around Konoha}

{hokage tower}

"Naruto, is this your doing?"

{root}

"What is this, it does not feel like the kyubi..."

{a weapon shop}

"Hope it's a weapon that's making that." the local weapon otaku makes a semi accurate guess.

{a mansion}

"This feels worse then the Ido, what is this?"

{hyuga manor}

"Naruto-kun, please be safe." she had no idea.

{abandoned district}

"This power could it help in the resurrection of my clan?"

"Or could help me kill him? Sqirl!"

{rest of the clan distrect)

'This does not bode well' was the thought of the more mature ones.

{back with Naruto}

Pain engulfs my hand as the back bleeds, three marks, curving around each other in a swirl not unlike the Uzumaki Swirl, form out of the bleeding wounds. The reagent disintegrates and a ghostly figure rises from the array. As the spirit solidifies a black fog covers it, a fog of war, perhapse.

Clad in what could be assumed as black metal suit of armour. From tall head to talloned toe, from armoured shoulder to giant shoulder, the strange armour covered the figure completely, unlike anything seen in the elemental nations. Hanging from both the helm and shoulders were cloath and hair tassels. The clawed armour at the hands screamed danger just as much as the figure as a whole screamed intimidation. Other then one defining feature nothing more could be determined through the immense fog. That single defining feature was the visor, or much rather, what was behind it. Glowing brilliantly red, the gap in the visor told you that it was gazing upon you. Between the heavy armour and the black fog that clung to it not even the gender could be determined.

This screamed to me Sankishi, the three knight classes, composed of Lancer, Archer and Saber or maybe the rider class. But a feeling in my gut says no, the eerie, now truly malevolent, feeling backing that sediment. Regardless I need to proceed or god forbid the servant turning on me or leaving. "Servant! I am your master!" I declare strongly bareing my command seals. The servant nods before he fell to a knee, red energy ripples around it before exploding out as it stands back up, the armour highlighted by the red energy before it is swallowed by the thickening fog, obscuring everything except the glow from behind the visor.

[play I am loco by Ill Nino]

"**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGUUUUUR RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" **With a distorted, unearthly howl of untold rage and foretold destruction I knew that this was not a Sankishi nor the rider class, and a second later the mystic eyes granted by the command seals confirmed that train of thought.

Servant: Beserker

True Name: #&% *$?()

Stats:

Strength: A

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: C

Luck: B

Class Skills:

Mad Enhancement: C

Personal Skills:

Eternal Arms Mastership: A+

Magic Resistance: E

Protection of the Fairies: A

Noble Phantasms:

For Someone's Glory: Anti-Unit B rank

Knight of Honor: Anti-unit A++ rank

#%$&* # $%&*

I had summoned Beserker, the unstoppable engine of destruction, but most Bezerkers are minor heroes, these statistics are anything but minor. The thought of such power was chilling. Yet my mind for going into overdrive processing and dissecting the newly aquired information. Magic resistance is a Class Skill of the Sankishi and rider; even as downgraded as it is, still makes Jutsu and spells ineffective considering how fast Bezerker could close in on them. Close Quarter Combat is also out, with strength and enderance that high, hand to hand is about as suicidal as spells. For Someone's Glory is most likely the black fog... a concealment perhapse? Haven't seen enough to make a guess about Eternal Arms Mastership, Protection of the Fairies, or Knight of Honour yet. However what really bugs me is the lack of the True Name and final Noble Phantasm, or rather the lack of information on them, if I am correct about For Someone's Glory, then Bezerker is hiding his true name, and the third Noble Phantasm would most likely be one that identified who this was.

I realize that he was staring at me expectantly, most likely awanting orders. I smirk a loyal Beserker is better then a noble Saber. "Beserker!" I return my gaze to the frozen Mizune. My smirk becomes a malicious sneer "Destroy my enemy."

"**GGGGUUUUUGGRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH H"** with another howling roar Beserker charges the stunned Kunoichi. Her survival instincts reacted for her using the training that has been hammered into her muscles. She barely evaded a crushing punch that cratered the ground he struck. As he was extracting it's fist from the crater he picked up one of the fuma shuriken. Seen only by Naruto, red veins on black began spreading on the taken weapon, he knew that this was one of the four unknowns, most likely one of the Noble Phantasms. With a mighty heave the fuma shuriken shrieked through the air, Mizune barely dodge, getting only a light cut from the pressure. The trees behind her were not as lucky. A whole line of trees came down without a shout of timber. Not even I had expected that. Judging by the panicked look on her face she knew that she could not win, she had to run. Unfortunately for her escape is not something possible against a driven Beserker. She lept back into the trees to try to escape or use the high ground. Utterly useless before beserker. He grabbed the tree, more red on black spread, ripping the tree out he tried to use it to smash the rat Mizune. She simply lept into a new tree but her old one followed her, roots first. She jumped to a different tree and threw a kunai. Beserker caught it like it was nothing and lept for his target. She tried to get to a new tree but was shot down by her errant kunai. Even with out the skill projectiles or the kunai imbuned with protection from the wind, beserker had more then enough strength to throw it through the sound barrier. Mizune had a chunk of her leg torn off from just a nick. Shame she would not have hit the ground; the way she was falling would have ended up with her falling on her head killing her instantaneously. And shame, indeed, that Beserker intercepted her, he crushed her in a bear hug until her rib cage was heard breaking. Finally putting her out of her misery by slamming her into a tree, Beserker returned to my side. Her body a wreck, clothe torn to shit, limbs at odd angles, she was laying face down so I couldn't see her face but judging on how much blood she was loosing from her face it was a bloody smear. I was giddy at the power of my ser-

A tainted chakra that was not Beserker's broke me from my musing. Mizune was standing back up, her wounds healed, her form now equal height as Beserker, tiger striped fur now dominated her exposed skin. "a curse seal, courtisy of Orochimaru sama" her beastral voice hinted that she had become unhinged. "now things will go differently."

My tone became disinterested, "Beserker finish up. Not a rat any long, but a bug. Smash her like the insect she is." I order blandly. "I want to go to sleep soon, I've had a long day."

"**GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR-" **Beserker was cut off his growl by Mizune tackling it. She was right, it did go differently. The last time it could have been described as going easy on her or toying with her. Now, this is a... curb stomp battle, a single sided beat down. Barely sliding more then a foot he grabbed the tiger woman by her tail then started swinging. He created three new craters, all Mizune shaped. After letting go of her tail she wimpered before she her eyes glazed over, indicating that she fainted from sheer pain. Truly unfortunate for her, her new form was far more durable and had far higher pain thresholds, meaning her beatdown was far worse then the previous, and she didn't have the luctury of passing out until now.

"Naruto, you need to stop... what ever it is, don't kill her." Iruka shouted to me. I had honestly forgot he was here. An oversight that I must not repeat, lest I become complatent like Konoha. "We need to bring her in for interrogation."

I stare down at Iruka. Someone that I had valued above my own life. Someone that I had misplaced my trust in. On one had I could have Beserker extract my vengeance. On the other I said that I was tired, and I had meant it, summoning took alot out of me.

'Sigh'"Beserker, return! we will be leaving now." I ordered. To my utter surprise Beserker did not obey, he kept advancing on the comatose Mizune in her farthest Crater. His Mad Enhansement is at C, it meant that he had enough more then enough sense of self to disobey. This could end badly. My mind works relentlessly to come up an answer to the problem it was presented with. It only came up with one answer short of a command seal, enforce my will through power and determination. "Beserker I order you to stop!" I cry out, using my Command seal as a focusi to enforce my will, enough to enforce my command, but not enough to consume the three things binding an insane walking engine of destruction. I try again only using more power, I put my entire being behind it, "Beserker, as your master I command you to stand down!" the command, filled with strength, resolve, power and most importantly Charisma, caused Beserker to stop. He simply stood then, he turned sharply towards me. My blood turned to ice, but I resolved my self, this was my servant, my responsibility, I would not be weak before it, I would show my strength and spirit to make it mine. I felt a new energy fill me, it there before, unnoticed as a trickle, but now, after my command, it flooded me with a heavy feel, like the liquid feeling of chakra but not the gaseous feeling of Prana. I realize that this is the power of the Kyubi, Youki. "Beserker!" this order was as simple as it was open ended. My Servant simply stood at attention, like a soldier before then king or commander. "I am your master" this declaration was met with silence, I almost started to worry that I had screwed myself, but Beserker lowered himself down to one knee, one hand clasped into a fist against his curtias. I sigh in relief. "let us go home. The ANBU should be here soon to investigate the summoning and the battle. They can reclaim the scroll and take them to the hospital." I turn to leave and hear Beserker rise, I walk away and hear Beserker coming with me, easily getting behind me with his longer stride, he walked one of my strides behind and to the left.

[end song]

"Naruto wait!" I hear Iruka scream behind me. Wanting me to stop, wanting to tell more lies. I pay him no mind.

This night, becaues of the revelations and answers that I recieved, has left me much to ponder on. My family, my responsibilities, who I could trust, so much was jumbled in my head. I needed time to properly prossess it.

Before I knew it I was home. I enter through the broken door, deftly evading the traps that some villagers left, I would salvage them later. I colapse in bed going through the day one last time as I fall asleep.

Abruptly I sit up again. Carefully going over what had happened right after the information dump, I had to admit that it was more of a dump then a download, and the recall of the summoning. I remember what I say, even a brief glimps. Edric memory. I remember the jutsu before the letter. Could the Azure eyes also provide photographic memory? Never the less, can I replicate the techniques? I put my hands in a cross shape hand sign then cast the jutsu, "Taju Kage Bunshin." my apartment was packed with copies, more outside if what I here is correct. Dispelling all but one I find out that the memory transfer is true, they were my memories, yet not my memories. I smirk as I order my last Kage Bunshin to clean before crashing again.

{Beserker's POV}

I watch over my master's sleeping form pondering the events of my summoning.

As abrupt as it was he was no longer my master, but my king, Arturia. He reminds me so much of king, his authority, his charisma, his beastral hidden power.

What he did to reign me in was amazing. That kind of command could force me to do nearly anything, even if it was against my will. Yet it did not have the power of a command seal, it could not summon me if I was far away. This... command mantra works like an infinite amount of half baked command seals.

I look around my masters abode and could not shake my head in disgust. My master was obviously much hated. I can see the blatent signs here and subtle signs on his body. I swore then and there I would do anything to protect him, what's left of my honour demands it... I stop as I go over the fight again.

As I further reflect on my performance I could not help but shake my head, even with the Mad Enhancement clouding my judgement, there was no excuse for my horrid act. This is my only chance at penance, for atoning for what I have done, and I nearly blow it on the first day. I swear that I will never disobey him again, I will be his slave until I have fully paid for my crimes. I reactivate the Mad Enhansement that had been dismissed during the trip back to this place, then draw on the considerable reserves that I was gifted with and the massive amounts of power of my master lets flow in our connection. I funnel all that power, both the familiar prana and the strange chakra into the Mad Enhancement, raising the rank to B. No this was not enough, there is still a chance of rebelling, a chance that I will not obey. I start to canabalise my stats to finish the job. I felt it become harder to think as the rank increased to A. Satisfied, I return my gaze to my master, examining him one last time before I let the insanity consume me, rendering me into a puppet, a slave to my master's will. My last thought was confident; things would look up.

* * *

There you have it folks.

My first story. Main character gets a harem, check. Will things get messed up, check. Will there be a happy ending, not sure yet.

The craters I got from the Avengers when Hulk smashed Loki.

A picture would be much appreciated from anyone who could get me one.

Read. Review. and have a nice day.

Merry Christmas and to all a good night.

Published: 01/01/2013

Edited: 16/01/2013


End file.
